The Newcomers
by Flyby Stardancer
Summary: Two new people enter the Beast Wars. Second in my Another Time series. Warning: Old with rampant Mary Sues


Author's Note: Thanks to my friend Niteflite for helping me write this story!

The Newcomers

"Optimus, I've detected a stasis pod," Rhinox said.

"Who's closest?" asked Optimus, moving toward Rhinox.

"Flyby and Cheetor," replied Rhinox.

"Send them to retrieve it," Optimus said. ____________________________________________________________________

"Do you remember anything about being a human?" Cheetor asked.

"I'm remembering more than I used to. I think I was in my school's music program. Other than that, I can't remember anything," Flyby replied.

~Flyby, Cheetor, do you read me?~ came Rhinox's voice over Flyby com unit.

"We're here," replied Flyby.

~Optimus wants you to check out a stasis pod just north of you before the Preds do.~

"Roger that, Big Green," replied Flyby.

~What?~

"Never mind, human thing." Turning to Cheetor, she said, "Come on Cheets, let's go." ____________________________________________________________________

"I see it!" Flyby called down to Cheetor. "No signs of any Pred activity, either."

"Where?"

"Just ahead of us, a little to your right," replied Flyby.

"I see it!" he called up. They transformed and walked up to the pod.

"Looks like the beast form has already been chosen," Flyby observed.

"Replication process complete. Protoform may emerge," said the pod's computer. They stood back as the pod opened, revealing a red vixen.

"Hi, who are you?" the vixen asked in a female voice (obviously).

"I'm Flyby."

"And I'm Cheetor."

"I'm Starvix," said the vixen. "Where's the base?"

"Prepare to be awed and amazed. The base is the Ark," proclaimed Flyby.

"Let's get going," said Cheetor, going into beast mode. And with a loud "mroow," he was off.

"What's the matter with his beast mode?" asked Starvix.

"I don't know for sure myself. I think it's called transmetal," Flyby replied. "C'mon, I'll take you back to head quarters." She took off and went into beast mode. ____________________________________________________________________

Flyby was giving Starvix a tour of the base. Luckily, they hadn't met up with Rattrap yet. Rhinox and Optimus had been in the command room when they had entered the base.

"This is where all the personal quarters are. That one can be yours," said Flyby.

FLASH! "Honestly, Clara, do you expect to get in the orchestra?" FLASH! Classical music was playing. Wait! I'm playing part of it.

"Are you alright?" Starvix asked Flyby, shaking her from her trance.

"Yeah. I was just having a flashback," she replied.

Optimus' voice came over Flyby's com unit just then. ~Flyby, take Starvix to retrieve a pod at coordinates 6-9-5.~

"Okay, we're on our way," Flyby said into her com. Then to Starvix, "Let's go!" ____________________________________________________________________

"Do you see the pod?" Starvix asked Flyby.  
  


"Yeah, it's dead ahead," replied Flyby.  
  


After a couple of minutes, they came to the meadow where the pod sat. Flyby landed next to Starvix and the two females transformed.  
  


Flyby walked up to the pod's computer and typed in a code. A scanner rose from the pod. "Scanning for compatible life forms." After a moment, the scanner retracted and the computer said, "Compatible life form found. Beginning replication process."  
  


After a minute, the pod's lid opened and out stepped a lemur.   
  


"Hello, ladies. Who might you be?" the lemur asked in a polite, yet flirting, tone.  
  


"I'm Flyby, and this is Starvix."  
  


"The name's Leemoun. Maybe I should transform. Leemoun, maximize!"  
  


Starvix's eye's nearly popped out of her head, they were so wide. _Man, he is handsome, she thought.  
  
_

Flyby noticed Starvix's reaction. _Hmm, she thought to herself with a smile, __maybe if those two get together, they could fall in love.  
  
_

"Let's head back to H. Q.," Flyby suggested.  
  


""H. Q.?" Starvix and Leemoun asked in unison.  
  


"H. Q. is the human initials for head quarters," Flyby explained.  
  


"Oh."  
  


The three went into beast mode and started toward the base.  
____________________________________________________________________  
  


Starvix was giving Leemoun a tour of the base. Flyby was with them incase Starvix forgot anything. Flyby said that 'bots sometimes learn things better if they had to teach it to someone else.  
  


"In there is where the ancient Autobots and Decepticons are in stasis. We can't go in 

because only Blackarachnia and Optimus have the access codes," Starvix was saying.  
  


"Why does Blackarachnia have the codes? Does Optimus trust her more than anyone else?"  
  


"I honestly don't know," she replied.  
  


"I do," Flyby said. "Back when BA was a Predacon, which was before the three of us came out of stasis, she had downloaded the access codes to her databanks, then destroyed the information. Then, the day before I came out of stasis, she downloaded the codes to Optimus 'cause they were doing something to her that had never been done before and she could have died from the operation."  
  


"Neat story. Could you tell us more details?" Starvix asked.  
  


"Not 'til you've finished the tour," she replied with a grin.  
____________________________________________________________________  
  


Flyby managed to catch Starvix alone. It had been a few hour since Starvix had finished the tour.  
  


"I saw the way your eyes went wide when the new guy transformed," Flyby was saying, "You wanna try a relationship with him?"  
  


"Yeah, but how could you guess?"  
  


"Your body language said it all. Don't worry, I'm not trying to catch him, so he's all yours. Here's some advice: take it slow. Start as plain friends."  
  


"Okay. Thanks for the advice."


End file.
